


tell me i'm here

by aphrodite_areia



Series: long live the death bunnies [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Emotional Constipation, F/M, Philosophical Discussions, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_areia/pseuds/aphrodite_areia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wish you would’ve warned me ahead of time. If I had known we’d make such a cool and hip team I would’ve gone with Hamlet instead of Deacon.”</p><p>“Why? So it’d be poetic justice when you inevitably break my heart, Don Juan?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me i'm here

**Author's Note:**

> hey kids!!! welcome to the wild ride. i fell in love with this asshole and now i gotta write about it before i put myself down for an eternal dirt nap

“Obviously Whisper couldn’t just _happen_ to be your real name, but something tells me it isn’t Ophelia, either.”

He’s sitting on the couch, sprawled out, the sound of waves crashing distantly.

She presses the rim of her wine bottle to her lips thoughtfully, and Deacon swallows involuntarily.

“Is Deacon _your_ real name?”

“Alright, little missy. I get that you’re the princess of this here castle but there are still some etiquette classes you _clearly_ missed.”

She looks at him dryly, shifting her hair over her shoulder, but he can see the slight pull of the left corner of her mouth. _Gotcha._

“No.”

He leans forward, putting on his best _Momma’s Boy_ _Smile_ ™ (she had named it)  and lowering his voice. _Go big or go home._

“So then what, pray tell, draws you to the name of a madwoman?”

His heart breaks at how offended she looks, but a grin breaks out on her face as she readies herself to -- what was it she called it? -- _school_ him.

 _It’s nice to have someone to talk to like this,_ he hears himself think.

Suddenly his palms are really fucking sweaty.

“Ophelia wasn’t necessarily fucking crazy, dude. There’s a lot to be said about the fact that she got away with _publicly insulting_ the _royalty of Denmark_ via flower meanings, and honestly, even if she _was,_ who would blame her?”

He blows cigarette smoke out of his nose, watching it curl to the ceiling gently.

“Is this why you like Jane Eyre so much? Those desperate maiden types your favourite place for source material?”

Deacon decides that her sudden expression of even more extreme offense is adorable before he burns the thought from his head with the smoke of a fresh cigarette.

“I like Jane Eyre because it’s a story about two people who have souls that just... _understand_ each other. I like books with romance in them but if it isn’t _meaningful,_ what’s the point?” she asks the last few words into the neck of her wine bottle before she takes a few sips. 

The wine bottle does not reply. Neither does Deacon.

“And because it’s comforting to imagine other people struggling with finding someone like that. It changes your perspective on things...”

She ends the sentence abruptly, like a question. Deacon leans forward again for the answer.

“Love is important, but if you don’t understand someone --”

Again, she cuts herself off, this time with an angry sigh.

“Let’s use our words, honey!”

The cheerful smile Deacon painted on to match his mocking voice is only widened when Whisper tosses a pillow at him. _Her_ smile fades fast, though, and her eyes drop to the ruined floor of the cottage before she takes a slow breath.

 “Sometimes it’s one person and other times it’s both, but there are moments in life where I think you can look at someone and suddenly realize that whatever thing you empathize with -- whatever feeling or event or political opinion or _whatever --_ is something you’ve hidden away in yourself. You think you’re the only one who feels so lost, you think you’re the only one who eats eggs with ketchup -- it doesn’t matter the subject, just that some lonely part of yourself is suddenly something you can feel _compassion_ for in someone else.” 

Her palms face the sky on her lap, and she looks down at them, a warm look in her eyes.

Deacon is thoroughly perplexed by the fact that he could not pull his eyes away from her if he tried.

“It heals people. It teaches people how to love each other. You see part of yourself in someone else and it makes you love them and yourself even more.”

She doesn’t sound like she’s done speaking, but Deacon stays deathly silent, his obscured gaze washing over Whisper’s face. Her eyes are tired and her lips are swollen, irritated by her unconscious biting.

He swallows thickly.

“So, you think they understand each other?” he asks. The sound shakes in the air as he realizes he isn't really thinking about Jane Eyre anymore. 

Whisper looks at him with a subdued, dreamy expression. When her eyes focus on him, she bites her lip to suppress and smile and takes every ounce of self-control for Deacon to avoid crushing, dropping, or otherwise destroying the cigarette in his shaking hand.

“Of course.”

She finally smiles softly, takes another sip of wine, and sighs. The stale smoke around her billows with her breathing.

Adjusting his sunglasses, Deacon pulls forth a blank expression, depositing the cigarette in a nearby ashtray before looking back to Whisper.

“I wish you would’ve warned me ahead of time. If I had known we’d make such a _cool_ and _hip_ team I would’ve gone with Hamlet instead of Deacon.”

Whisper’s smile widens, and if he didn’t know better he’d say the expression was nearly masochistic.

“Why? So it’d be poetic justice when you inevitably break my heart, Don Juan?”

Deacon let out a short laugh.

“Wouldn’t think of it, Whisper.”

**Author's Note:**

> if they dont make deacon romanceable in a dlc i will NEVER work with bethesda when i get famous........ this is your LAST CHANCE, DUMMIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> regardless, i am so fucked up about this piece of trash. honestly thinking about writing this shit got me through work today so im literally sickened. it hasn't been this bad since i had my jotaro kujo kick (and let me fucking tell you -- you NEVER get over the jotaro kujo kick. welcome to dolphin hell. here's your backpack, your hat, and your eternal damnnation)
> 
> basically, i am so fucked, you guys, seriously, honestly,


End file.
